


Twenty One Pilots Short Film Idea

by arian3space



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Blurryface, Fandom, Other, Science, Stressed Out, Top - Freeform, cool beans, film idea, first post so sorry i don't know what I'm doing, josh dun - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyer joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arian3space/pseuds/arian3space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty One Pilots Short Film Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the whole controversy of “fake fans liking Stressed Out and not any other TØP song” i thought i could write this, to show that it is just a song, despite it being overplayed. It was this song in fact, that introduced more people to the twenty one pilots bandom. Be nice, clique |-/

A scientist is in an apartment next to Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun and hears them practicing “Stressed Out” in their apartment.  
Since the scientist is good friends with the boys, he decides to really try to “turn back time.” He works and works, until he has created a handheld machine. The scientist presses his hand to the top of the machine. It beeps and buzzes, and in a zap of light, the scientist is at his favorite place to visit as a child. Looking down at himself, he realizes he is no longer his older scientist self, he is a kid again. Smiling, the “scientist” presses his hand back onto the machine, and returns to his apartment lab.  
Back in his apartment in his present body, the scientist puts the machine in a cardboard box, and knocks on Tyler and Josh’s door and hurries away. Tyler opens the door and picks up the box. He calls Josh over, and together, they take out the time machine. As if in a spell, they place their hands on the machine, and with some beeps and buzzes, and a zap of light, Tyler and Josh are brought back to Tyler’s street he grew up on in Ohio. Their childhood selves look at each other and smile. 

The camera tilts up to the sky and the credits appear.

**Author's Note:**

> OK i know this was short and this probably sucks but it's not like anyone;s going to read it so what does it matter. 
> 
> also if you are reading this by chance follow my tumblr for other stories and stuff: http://andalsospace.tumblr.com
> 
> edit: the frick????? people are reading this???? someone left a kudos????? what???  
> well gosh darn thank you all


End file.
